This invention relates to a security device for the fuel tank cap of a two-wheeled vehicle and, more particularly, to such devices which do not need separate locks and keys.
Caps for fuel tanks are known which are provided with a lock that can be locked with a key, but these security devices have the drawback of requiring a second lock, a first lock being generally already used as an antitheft device for the vehicle itself. This results in considerable cost and the need for the user of the vehicle to have two keys if the two locks are different, which is generally the case.